


Blue Skies Bring Tears

by rhye



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble/poem, dead!jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Skies Bring Tears

The sky was so blue--  
It was so blue it could have been from the past  
It was so blue it could have been the wings of a bird  
It was so blue it could have been Jack's eyes  
It was so blue it could have been a lake  
It was so blue it could have been a hot, hot flame  
It was so blue it could have been an enamel camp plate  
It was so blue it could have been a wildflower, columbine or lupine  
It was so blue he could have drowned looking up

On his own tears.


End file.
